It's A Billionaire Playboy Thing
by GothamStark
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark and their misadventures. An AU fic inspired by the various cartoons and comics. Fics written by: MissWalls & dahmereatsrainbows
1. Crossing The Line

_**Hello, there! My name's Melissa (or MissWalls) Here's the first chapter of a collection fic starring the two greatest playboys.**_

_**These one shots will be written by both myself and my friend, Cheyenne (DahmerEatsRainbows) **_

_**So enjoy! Please review!**_

**Crossing the Line**

Bruce Wayne sighed as he straightened his black tie. _Another _socialite event where women wore dresses that left little to the imagination and men drank the night away. This was the 4th one within 2 weeks and Bruce was getting tired of the same game. When he was sure his "Bruce Wayne" look was perfect, Bruce exited the large estate where he had lived his entire life (accompanied by Alfred of course). The butler/driver held the door open while the young billionaire entered the vehicle.

"And who would be the lovely young lady accompanying you tonight?" Alfred asked while starting up the Rolls Royce.

"I'm going solo tonight Alfred, just head straight to the place." Bruce answered.

"As you wish Master Bruce."

Granted going stag isn't a very "Bruce Wayne" thing to do, but he was looking for a break from having a different scantily clad woman accompany him to every event he attended. Of course in order to keep up his playboy image he'd probably have to be seen leaving with some voluptuous blonde. The thought of it just made Bruce sigh in annoyance.

Sometimes the man had no idea why he even chose to hide behind a _playboy_ persona.

The Rolls Royce came to a halt, indicating their arrival. With a deep breath, the billionaire said goodbye to Alfred and put his Bruce Wayne face on. Cameras flashed as paparazzi tried to get a word in with Bruce. Many of them were asking why he was without a date. Bruce of course coolly ignored them and entered the mansion that rivaled his in size.

Once inside several women looked his way. Each of them with a hungry look in their eyes. A blonde with green eyes and a too short black cocktail dress approached him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." The woman asked as she looped her arm through Bruce's.

"I couldn't stay away knowing a gorgeous woman like Heather McHenry was here." He played along. Though he'd prefer not to waste his time, Bruce thought it better to stay on the good side of the daughter of one of his company's best business partners.

"Well good cuz I was hoping you weren't planning on leaving this party alone." Heather stated in what she probably thought was a seductive tone. Bruce was only half listening. He had noticed the stares he had been getting since he arrived (besides those of lusting females) and could tell that the whispers and quick glances were definitely aimed at him.

"Let's see where the night takes us." Bruce responded half heartedly to the blonde,

"Excuse me a moment, I have…business to take care of."

The billionaire was determined to find out what had everyone staring and whispering about him. A rumor of a scandalous affair? He'd dealt with plenty of those. Maybe someone was spreading lies of him being gay. The last time that happened it took much too long to disperse. Then Bruce realized something. While he was thinking to himself the stares diverted to someone else, though the whispering continued. Bruce followed the looks and his jaw dropped at what he saw (though he quickly put a nonchalant face on). Selina Kyle dressed in an…eye catching back less red dress with her raven hair spilling past her shoulders. But that wasn't what had everyone talking. It was her date. Bruce's fellow good looking, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.

To be honest it wasn't that surprising to see the two together. Bruce and Tony had known each other for years, they were friends to say the least (though neither would admit to it) and they had a thing for competing against each other. But this time Stark had crossed a line. Selina and Bruce had an on and off thing, a detail that everyone seemed to notice. Which is probably why everyone was giving Bruce odd stares and whispering amongst themselves. Needless to say, Tony should've known that dating her was off limits, even if Bruce and Selina were currently _off. _The pair spotted Bruce and approached him. Tony had his usual Stark smile and Selina was smirking (Bruce had gotten used to both by now).

"Brucie! Didn't expect to see you here!" Tony greeted his long time friend/rival with a firm handshake and pat on the shoulder.

"Really? You didn't expect to see Gotham's white knight at one of the biggest social gatherings of the year?" Bruce retorted. Sometimes Stark was a little too obvious. Though he's sure to love it that way.

"I figure you're a very busy man these days." Tony shrugged off. He then placed his arm around Selina's waist and had the gall to say, "By the way have you met my date, the lovely Miss Selina Kyle?"

That struck a nerve and Bruce clenched his teeth together for a quick second. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"Of course I have. It's been a while…Miss Kyle." Bruce greeted her as formally as possible.

"Indeed it has Br-Mr. Wayne." Selina responded. She had been tired of waking up to see a picture of Bruce and some idiot badly dressed skank on the front page of the Gotham News or the most recent tabloid. She'd only gone along with Stark in order to make Bruce jealous so that they could go from being off to on. But hearing him call her Miss Kyle (which hadn't happened since their first few encounters) hurt a little more than it should have. So she decided that two could play at that game.

Bruce was surprised to see Selina wrap her arms around Tony's neck and completely ignore his presence.

"This place is boring. Why don't we go and have a party of our own?" She asked knowing that Bruce's fists were clenched to his sides right about now. Tony easily caught on to her game and played along.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll see you around Brucie; I have much more…important matters to attend to."

And with that the pair left and of course everyone began gossiping of what they thought happened. No doubt some story about a shocking love triangle was to be the front page of some ignominious tabloid.

Bruce stayed a while longer and conversed with random socialites in order to keep his image up. But he ended up leaving early anyway and alone (much to the dismay and protests of Heather McHenry) claiming to have a migraine.

However, the reason Bruce really left was to take care of an…important agenda. And yes, it did involve revenge on a certain playboy with an artificial heart.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey Pepper?" Tony Stark asked his secretary/sometimes lover.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." She responded, keeping her professional manner.

"C'mon Pep, we may be in the office but it's just the two of us." The billionaire said playfully.

"What do you want now?" Pepper asked in an annoyed tone.

"There's the Pepper I know and love. And it's that Pepper who I'd really like to join me tonight at an important business event."

"As much as I'd love to…I already have plans." The red-head stated almost pitifully.

"Oh really?" Tony responded hiding his disappointment "Any chance I could get you to cancel?"

"Not this time, sorry Tony." Pepper shrugged.

"Not a problem, I'm sure I could find a date like that." The billionaire snapped his fingers, "I mean who _wouldn't_ wanna spend a night with _Tony Stark_." His playboy charm shining through once more.

In the end, Tony went to his business event on his own. His disappointment over Pepper rejecting his invitation so easily bothered him more than he lead on. As he arrived at the five star restaurant that had been booked for this private event he was surprised to find that there was a huge commotion going on over someone who wasn't…himself. This was his city after all. There was no one more young, rich, or successful in the vicinity. At least he didn't think so. He made his way past the many business men greeting him and their young and gorgeous dates who were eyeing him and was completely shocked to find out who everyone was making a big deal of. Bruce Wayne was the center of attention of tonight's event. But the most shocking part of it all was the beautiful red head that Bruce had his arm around.

_ "Pepper?"_ Tony asked out loud. This got Bruce's attention.

"Tony! Haven't seen you since that event back at Gotham. I see you've met my date, the gorgeous and intelligent Virginia Potts." Bruce said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Tony." Pepper greeted with a smile on her face.

"But-How…what?" Tony was left speechless.

"I thought Miss Kyle would've been your date, so when Bruce asked me I couldn't refuse." Pepper stated, indicating she knew about what happened back at Gotham.

"You're not the only one who can have a little fun." Bruce said and Tony knew that Iron Man and Batman were soon to have…a little chat.

_**Okay, so that's the first one shot! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it it's a little short, but there will be way more to come. Once again, please R&R!**_

_**~MissWalls**_


	2. The Smoothest Hero

_**Hi, guys. I'm Cheyenne aka DahmerEatsRainbows and here's my first oneshot for the story. I would like to apologize in advance for me being totally lazy and taking way too long to write this so please enjoy and excuse any typos!**_

**The Smoothest Hero**

It was just a game of friendly competition. It happens more than any of them would hope to think. Test after test after _test_. The two of them battled it out to see who was better man.

Today was the tie breaker.

There was a quaint, but lovely looking bar nestled deep in Gotham that the pair liked to go to as a setting for these escapades. It wasn't Tony Stark's -the playboy vigilante known best as Iron Man- cup of tea, but he was forced to accommodate the needs of the very mysterious Bruce Wayne who is the Caped Crusader, Batman. A fact known by a minuscule amount of people.

Sipping a tall glass of Malt Whiskey, Tony's icy blue eyes scanned the room as he waited for his peer, a term he used very loosely, to order his damn drink. However, all he seemed to be doing was flirting with the breath taking barmaid. She had platinum blonde hair tied in a curly ponytail and enticing green eyes that seemed to almost swallow the image of Bruce. Tony scoffed at his feigned trifle knowing that it was only to keep up Bruce's facade as a irresponsible and superficial boy toy.

Not wanting to wait another second, Tony got up and went over to the blonde beauty who blushed as Stark leaned to whisper in her ear. "I can see what's keeping my friend busy, but we have some business to attend to. Give him the Dark Rum." Feeding her a wink, Stark grabbed his friend as the girl left to fetch Wayne a drink.

"What was that for, Stark?" Bruce asked when they were seated in a booth. "Also, I can order my own drink."

Stark rolled his eyes, "Trust me Brucie, Captain Morgan Dark Rum is _die_ for. Oh, and if I didn't get you away from that delicious piece of tail, you wouldn't know that I've got an idea for another competition."

"Please, Stark. When are you going to get over these childish games?" The ever so serious Wayne bit his lip in frustration. He hated these little bouts that Stark alway initiated. The never ending game to see who was the more superior of the two. However, it did humor Bruce sometimes. Seeing Tony's rage when ever he lost was something the Dark Knight could picture all day long.

"Just hear me out, Brucie." Tony pleaded as he nipped at the succulent whiskey. "One last game, that settles everything."

Right now, Bruce would give anything to make it stop. All he has to do is give in to Tony one more time. He nods with a devilish grin, "Alright. _One _last game. The terms?"

Looking absolutely delighted, Tony glanced around the dimly lit pub. He noticed all the fresh faced women drinking. If there were two things that tickled Tony Stark's fancy, it was liquor and beautiful ladies.

"Okay, Mr. Wayne. Whoever can get the most phone numbers by the end of the night is the undisputed winner." he announced.

Bruce rubbed his chin. It sounded like a simple task. Just then, the platinum beauty appeared before the young billionaires. "Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen." she said. "I have your rum, Mr-"

"It's Bruce Wayne." he interjected noticing the woman's confusion. The brunette clutched her free hand and gently kissed her nearly porcelain knuckles. "And may I ask your name, Miss?"

A deep tint of scarlet forms on her cheeks. "Renee," she verified while placing the glass in front of Bruce. On the other side of the table, Tony wasn't happy. Then again, two can play at this game.

"_Renee_? Like the sixteenth century French princess?" he inquire causing the orbs of emerald to dart in his direction. "Quite fitting, if you ask me." Renee laughed flirtatiously.

"You're very intelligent, sir."

Stark let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, please. Call me Tony." The beauty licked her bottom lip, but finally managed to find her equilibrium.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." She bounced back to the counter to help with other patrons leaving the two men to themselves.

Bruce glared at Stark with great intensity. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he fumed as Tony just completely laughed it off.

"New terms, Brucie." he declared. "Forget the other women, whoever can get Renee to leave with them, is the winner. Deal?" Stark stretched his hand out. If this was going to be gentleman's wager, they had to make it official.

"You're damn right it's a deal." Bruce said grabbing Stark's hand and shaking it with great strength.

Tony grinned. "Fine, you go first."

* * *

Bruce left the booth and sat on the faux leather bar stool. With barely any other customers in the bar, Renee went straight to him and flashed a pearly white smile at him. This was his perfect chance to finally shut Stark up. This may go against his usually stoic character, but it would just be perfect to see the look on Tony's face when he sees Renee wrapped up in Bruce's arms.

"Hello there, Mr. Wayne. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asks in a seductive, but professional voice.

"Actually, Renee, I was just wondering if you had any plans after you get off work." Bruce asked as he glanced at her with his sapphire eyes that were much darker than Stark's almost ice blue ones.

She blushed just like Bruce knew she would. "No, not really. Is there anything you had in mind?"

Wayne chuckles a bit and grabs her hand. "We could take a drive to my mansion, have a few drinks, and see where the night takes us." Renee's eyes grew a bit wide with curiousity.

"You have a _mansion_?" she questioned. Bruce nodded with a smug grin. "Sounds like a date then." Hook, line, and sinker. Wayne totally had this game in the bag. He wasn't planning on courting this girl for more than one night, he usually didn't for any girl, but he just couldn't wait for the look on Stark's face.

Speak of the devil, Stark shows up at the counter saying that he had finished his whiskey and was hoping for another glass. When Renee left to get more, Bruce turned to his colleague and laughed.

"What is it, Wayne?" Stark asked with a hint of aggression.

Bruce gave a cheeky grin. "Face it, Stark. I'm the clear winner. I've got her wrapped around my finger." Stark smiles making Bruce a bit uneasy. Why isn't he freaking out? What's going on in that mind of his? He wasn't planning on this at all, Bruce was sure that Stark's ego would deflate, but it seems as if nothing's changed.

Renee came back with another glass of Stark's favorite whiskey. He thanked her and took a generous gulp before opening his mouth. "I hear Brucie is taking you on a date tonight."

She smiled, "We're just going to his place."

Stark lets out a soft _'oh' _before taking another sip. "Let me guess, he told you that he has a mansion?" Bruce almost choked on his rum and turned to Renee who was staring at him accusingly.

"He may have mentioned it."

Before Bruce could answer, Stark opened his mouth again. "Oh, Brucie, not again!" He shakes his head and turns to Renee. "He does this _all_ the time. It's kind of sad."

Renee looks at Bruce and huffs out. "So you _lied_ to me?" she asked placing her hand on her hips.

"No, Renee. I swear. Tony's the liar!" Bruce hissed causing some of the other patrons to turn and stare at the commotion. Noticing this, the young billionaire collected himself very quickly. Stark coiled his lips into another ominous grin.

"You know what's even _worse_?" He stares at Bruce with for a few seconds and turns back to the beauty "He goes around telling people that he's the Batman."

All eyes went straight to Bruce's red face. He was at a loss for words. It's not like he can deny this. His cover would be blown and Gotham would be in danger. Instead of arguing, Bruce looks to Renee who waves him away and puts all of her attention on Stark. Defeated, the billionaire struts back to the booth and sips his rum and plots revenge.

* * *

Now that he's gotten Wayne out of the way, Stark puts all of his attention on Renee. He knew it was wrong to jepoardize Brucie's cover, but he knew he'd be forgiven. It's only a game, right?

Like he does with every girl, Tony puts on the Stark charm and it works quickly to his advantage. He and Renee start talking about plans to take a cruise in his Roadster and tour Gotham at night. "Can you _believe_ that he would lie about something like that?" Renee said as she poured a glass of French Marc Brandy for a gentleman with thick horn rimmed glasses and a fedora. The man thanked her quietly, but Renee didn't pay attention.

"I'm just _so_ tired of guys that lie." she complained. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, they're just terrible, but I won't lie to you." he winked. "So how about that date in my Roadster? It's pretty fast."

The blonde looked a bit antsy. "Alcohol and driving? Not a great combination." That's when Tony realized how much he had been drinking. Renee let out a giggle. "How about we take a cab to your place instead? We can get to know each other a little better." _Oh? _She's being the seductive one now, Stark liked the idea of a woman in charge.

However, unknown to Stark, a thought just clicked in the mind of Bruce Wayne. A very evil thought for a man of justice. Pulling out his cell phone, Bruce went down his extensive contact list until he came across a particular name. This was brutal, but it was only fair. Stark could've outed Bruce as Batman. No, _this _was perfectly fine. It's the only way to get back at Stark. In a way, it's his kryptonite.

_Hey, you're probably busy, but Tony's been drinking an awful lot tonight. I'm getting pretty worried. You might wanna check up on him or something._ Message sent. Bruce took a deep breath and stared at Stark. Let the games begin.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! _Tony's cell buzzed in his back pocket he checked the screen and saw that Pepper Potts, his partner at Stark Industries, had called him. He sighed and turned to Renee. "This will only take a moment." he said as he tapped the talk button. "Pepper, this isn't a good time, I've got my hands full." He said lowering his voice so Renee wouldn't hear.

On the other end, Pepper scoffed. "Oh, please. Wayne sent me a text. You're drinking, aren't you?" Tony shot daggers at Bruce who gave a smug smile. "Listen, Mr. Stark, you've got an important meeting with investors tomorrow and I can't have you hung over. I'm coming to pick you up."

"No, Pepper, I'm fine." Stark pleaded knowing that it was futile. "I'm _really_ busy right now."

Being the stubborn woman she's always been, Pepper stood her ground. "Any girl you're canoodling with is none of my concern right now. See you soon." She said without letting Tony say anything else.

"Damn it, Pepper." he mumbled.

Renee, who just put some glasses away, looked at Stark. "Who's Pepper?"

Tony tensed up a bit, "Oh, she's my partner in my business." He answered hesitantly. Renee's forest green eyes darkened as she gave a frustrated look.

"_Partner_?" She seethed. "Don't tell me that you're a liar too?"

"Listen, Renee, I can't take you out tonight, but maybe-"

The blonde put her hand up. "Give me a break. You're just like you're friend _The Batman_. Just go!" Tony sighed and grabbed his glass. He walked over to where Bruce had been watching.

"Pissed at me, Stark?" Bruce asked chuckling as he took a sip of rum.

Tony sat across from him and rolled his eyes. "Nah, I started it. Need a ride to your mansion? It's the least I could do." Bruce nodded as the two sat in their comfortable silence. That is until Tony decided to open up his mouth again. "So wait, who won the bet?"

The two of them stared at Renee who was already out of her work clothes and talking to another guy. It was the man with the fedora and glasses. He looked at Bruce and Tony and gave them a cheeky, schoolboy smile. It wasn't long until Bruce figured it out.

"Clark Kent?" he mumbled in disbelief. Tony's eyes widened as Renee and Clark passed by them.

"What can I say? I like shy guys." she said.

When they left, Bruce and Tony stared at each other in shock. "We _never_ speak of this again." Bruce demanded.

"Sure thing." Tony agreed. He held up his glass and proposed a small toast. "Still friends?"

Bruce choked out a small "Whatever" as they chinked their glasses and waited for Pepper to pick them up. For their own good, they hoped that no one would ever find out that Batman and Iron Man were bested by that no good boy scout, Superman.

_**I'm finally done! Hooray! I'm so glad that I finished before Thanksgiving. So, I hope you guys have a great holiday and please read and review! Oh, and I chose the name "Renee" out of random. There's no relation to Renee Montoya (The Question). **_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	3. Legends & Feels

_**Hey so MissWalls here…I apologize for the wait. This was meant for Christmas, but I'm only a couple of days late so…Merry Christmas!**_

_**WARNING: Contains spoilers of Rise of the Guardians**_

* * *

**Legends and Feels **

It was a brisk autumn day in Gotham City. December had recently arrived and the Christmas spirit seemed to be settling in. Shops and stores were looking more festive, restaurants were preparing holiday menus and several homes were already decked out in Christmas lights. Even crime rates had already dropped 10% and was predicted to drop more before Christmas Eve, which meant a certain Dynamic Duo was able get a whole extra hour of sleep. The very pair, now as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sat in Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce had taken to Dick to work with him in an effort to spend more time with the child during the holiday season. As Bruce worked diligently in efforts to finish early, Dick stared out the floor-to-ceiling windows taking in every detail of the usually dreary city. It was the nine year old's second Christmas in Gotham and he still was thrown off in the sudden change of mood in the city. Bruce smiled at the boy, knowing how the change in dynamic puzzled many who visited or lived near Gotham. Suddenly Richard gasped loudly.

"Bruce look!" the boy exclaimed with evident excitement.

"What is it, Dick?" Bruce asked wondering what the boy could've spotted that was so exciting.

"I've been wanting to see that movie since it came out!" Dick pointed to the newest looking billboard a few streets over. It had a white haired boy, a large man with tattooed arms, a colorful fairy, a rabbit with a boomerang, and a short yellow man. It said "Legends unite" on the top.

"_Rise of the Guardians,_ huh?" Bruce said. He'd seen quite a number of advertisements for the movie and knew it had been doing pretty well in theaters.

"It looks so cool and almost everyone at school's seen it! Do you know how hard it is to stay away from spoilers?" Richard exclaimed. The boy seemed to have a sudden idea. "Can we watch it tonight?"

"Uh, tonight?" Bruce asked a bit uneasy. As much as he loved his young ward, Bruce wasn't a fan of kids' movies. They reminded him a bit too much of his childhood and the movie theater where his parents met their demise. Not to mention it draws way too much attention to the man who's known as Gotham's White Knight.

"Please Bruce?" Dick begged. He held his hands together and pouted while staring at Bruce with his wide baby blue eyes. And that just about did it.

Bruce sighed and pressed a button on his office phone.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" a young woman's voice was heard through the intercom.

"Sheila, I need you to check movie times for tonight's showings of _Rise of the Guardians_" Bruce responded.

Richard lit up with giddiness at the billionaire's demand.

"I'll get right on that Mr. Wayne." Bruce's latest secretary answered.

"Thank you Sheila."

"Oh and you have a um, visitor waiting in the lobby." Sheila said quite hesitantly.

"And who may this visitor be?" The White Knight asked suspiciously.

"Mr. T-Tony Stark, sir. I keep trying to tell him you're currently unavailable like you instructed but he uh-refuses to listen." The secretary said falteringly. "And according to the receptionist…he's on his way up here.

"Uncle Tony's here!" Richard exclaimed and peeled away from the window. Bruce let out a sigh. Of all the days for Stark to show up.

"Thank you Sheila, I'll take it from here." The White Knight said reluctantly. His office doors suddenly sprang open and Tony Stark made a grand entrance, just like any other.

"The Starkman has arrived" He said in his "smooth" voice.

"Uncle Tony!" Dick greeted and ran into his "uncle's" arms.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing here?" The well-known playboy asked.

"Bruce brought me to work today!" the boy said cheekily.

"The man's just teaching you _everything_ isn't he?"

"What're you doing here Stark?" Bruce asked slightly annoyed.

"Wow, I didn't even say hi before you got hostile. That's a new record for you Brucie." Tony responded. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"To answer your question, I came to drop of those specs we talked about." The flamboyant philanthropist stated.

"And you couldn't send them through a courier like any normal businessman?" The White Knight countered.

"Okay one you don't trust couriers either, two I'm anything but a _normal_ businessman and three…I could never pass up a moment to spend a little time my pal Brucie."

Dick found amusement in Bruce and Tony's banter. It never ceased to entertain. The nine year old only wished his uncle could stay longer. He then remembered his plans with Bruce later that night.

"Hey Uncle Tony, do you wanna go to the movies with Bruce and me?" Dick asked the scientist.

"What movie are you seeing?" Tony responded. Bruce wanted to face palm. It's bad enough he actually agreed to see a children's film with the Easter Bunny in it but bringing Stark along would really make this night suck.

"_Rise of the Guardians_." Richard stated happily. The look on Tony's face indicated that the slightly richer man would rather not see the film. But rather than take pleasure in the fact that Stark didn't wanna come along, Bruce decided to be a little devious and mess with irritating philanthropist.

"Oh kid, I would love to go. Really, I've just been dying to see it. But I just remembered that I promised Happy that I'd help him pick out a, uh new…car." Tony lied.

"Awwwwww." The raven haired boy pouted.

"C'mon Stark, Happy could wait another day to buy a new car." Bruce interjected much to the displeasure of the Starkman.

"No he can't." Tony retorted much too fast.

"Sure he can, in fact you could just buy him a car right _now_. Just make the call. After all you are the _Starkman_." The White Knight said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce. The whole devious teasing thing was what _he_ always did; Bruce had no right to steal his thing.

"C'mon Uncle Tony, pleeeeease." Richard begged, resorting to the pout and puppy dog eyes. And it was then that Tony realized that not even he could withstand the power of Grayson adorableness.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Several hours later, two of the world's most famous faces and their favorite nine year old were standing in front of the ticket booth at a movie theater just outside town. Bruce refused to go to Gotham's local theater for obvious reasons. The worker at the booth was a teenage girl with braces, chopped black hair, and a nose ring. Her name tag read Courtney. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. Despite the looks that the trio was given, the teen gave no indication that she knew nor cared who they were.

"One child and two adult tickets for _Rise of the Guardians_ please." Bruce said.

"That'll be $32.50." Courtney said in monotone voice with a valley accent.

Bruce swapped the money for the tickets. He was a bit shocked at how much ticket prices had raised in the past few years.

"You know the tickets would've been way cheaper at that rundown theater in Gotham." Tony uttered. Bruce chose to ignore his comment.

"Bruce can we get popcorn?" Richard tugged at his father's sleeve.

"Sure we can." Bruce sighed. Good thing the man was a billionaire, just a small popcorn was at least $7. Once the trio entered the theater, Dick made a beeline the middle isle claiming that the best seats were in the very center. The boy sat between the two playboys and bounced excitedly in his seat. The lights dimmed and the curtains parted away completely, indicating that the trailers were about to begin. Most people enjoyed trailers. Bruce did not. They added to the amount of time you were stuck in a secluded dark area and made people excited for films that were most likely not as good as they seemed. But the billionaire endured them without and outward complaint for Richard's sake. The second the opening credits appeared, Dick let out a little squeal of excitement. Bruce smiled, deciding he could definitely endure the movie since it made his son happy.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The movie was halfway through and Bruce had to admit (to himself) that it was pretty intriguing. Tony on the other hand had been completely enthralled since the film started. He watched the screen with such an attentiveness that he was completely unaware of his surroundings (which wasn't a good thing when sitting in a dark room). Bruce noticed how his…companion was taken by the film and plotted how he would use that to his advantage. However as the movie went on, Bruce found himself more and more interested. He found he could actually relate to Jack Frost's initial loneliness and sense of wanting to be believed in. As Batman, some people thought of him as the bad guy due to his cold exterior, when in actuality he really appreciates the recognition. And he had to admit having three well known legends struggle against the boogeyman was a goldmine of a plot. No wonder it was doing so well. What kid wouldn't eat this up?

The film was at the part where Easter was ruined and Jack runs off to Antarctica. Bruce actually felt sympathy. He couldn't believe it. A fictional character from a children's movie actually got him to feel empathy and slight sadness. Glancing at his companions, Bruce saw Richard pouting at the protagonist's downfall and was very surprised to see Tony with wide eyes and hands clenched to his face. If the movie hadn't given Bruce himself sad feelings, he would've laughed at Stark's demeanor.

The film continued and it completely captured the hearts of everyone in the theater. By the time the children began to believe in Jack and helped the guardians defeat Pitch, Richard was in awe and Tony was grinning with joy. Bruce even let himself smile a bit. When it was all over, Richard jumped up and clapped. Fellow movie-goers applauded as well. People began exiting the theater. Bruce stood up and Dick followed in suit. The pair noticed how Tony was still sitting, staring at the large screen as if waiting for something.

"Uncle Tony? The movie's over." Richard stated, pulling his uncle out of some sort of trance.

"But…there are so many unanswered questions. Are all the other kids gonna believe again? What about Jack and Tooth? They had perfect chemistry!" Tony claimed slightly exasperated.

"I take it you enjoyed the film." Bruce said teasingly. At that Tony seemed to realize exactly where he was and who he was with because he quickly stood up and changed his whole demeanor.

"It was okay. I mean, it was pretty good for a kid's movie." He said in his usual Tony Stark way.

"Yeah, alright." Bruce snorted.

"Oh please, I know _you_ liked it." Tony retorted as the trio exited the theater.

"I'll admit that it wasn't terrible, nor did it put me to sleep." Bruce stated.

"Well I think it was the best movie ever!" Richard jumped in. "Can we buy it when it comes out on Blu-ray?"

"Sure kiddo." Bruce chuckled. "How about something from the food court before we go?"

"I want a burger!" Dick exclaimed.

"No problem. You coming Stark?" Bruce asked his fellow billionaire.

"I would love to but unfortunately I have important matters to attend to." Tony answered.

"I'm sure you do." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, Tony Stark's a busy man." The playboy winked and departed.

"Bye Uncle Tony!" The raven haired boy yelled as Tony's figure became more distant. Bruce grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the food court.

"Let's go get that burger before it gets any later…and don't tell Alfred I let you eat fast food."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

That night Tony Stark could be found in bed, reading on his Starkpad.

"Jack and Tooth stayed in each other's arms all night?" The playboy read aloud sounding confused. "That's such a cruddy ending!"

He had been reading all the fanfiction he could on _Rise of the Guardians_, particularly those about Frostbite (aka Jack and Tooth), his new OTP. However, only and handful of one-shots and very few stories satisfied him. Suddenly Tony had an idea. If none of these stories were good enough, then he'd just have to write his own. The man was good at everything he did; he was Tony Stark after all. Why not write his own fanfiction? It was sure to be a success.

And so an account under the name Starkman-of-Iron was created and Tony Stark's obsession with fanfiction began.

* * *

**_Ta-dah! Here it is!_**  
**_Cheyenne and I saw Rise of The Guardians with my sister a few weeks ago and we all loved it. When we went out to eat, all I could think about was how Tony and Bruce would react to it and there you go! Review please! We REALLY appreciate them. You guys have no idea!_**


	4. That Ain't No Etch A Sketch

_**Sup, guys! Cheyenne, here. Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. According to Melissa, it's a little risque. I think it's absolutely funny. Prepare for some protective daddy Bat! So read, enjoy, and excuse any typos.**_

_**(If you can guess the reference to this chapter title, I'll love you forever)**_

* * *

**That Ain't No Etch A Sketch**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning as Bruce Wayne rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes lazily as he put on his slippers. Heading downstairs for breakfast, Bruce's head banged in remembrance of a wild night of drinking. It had been a rough couple of weeks lately. He had to deal with the most irritating house guest.

Tony freaking Stark. The playboy was staying with Bruce because he had some Stark Industries business meetings located in Gotham. That, and Bruce _may_ have lost a bar bet.

But lucky for the Dark Knight, Stark likes to sleep in. It gives Bruce a couple of hours of quiet before he gets bothered by his ever exuberant peer. Downstairs, the billionaire was greeted with a plate of eggs sunny side up, two slices of bacon, and buttered toast. Alfred Pennyworth makes one hell of a housewife.

"Good morning, Master Wayne." said Alfred as he placed a hot cup of black coffee on the table. Bruce's favorite. The Dark Knight muttered a "Morning, Alfred." as he dug into his delicious food. A few minutes later, Bruce's favorite partner in justice, Dick Grayson came strolling downstairs to a humble bowl of Cheerios.

The young boy smiled at Wayne. "Hey, dad."

"Morning, Richard." the billionaire replied as he sipped his coffee. Dick sat down before his own plate of food. God, Alfred's food was always the best. As the boy ate, he noticed that someone was missing from the table.

"Where's Uncle Tony?" he asked.

"Probably sleeping off about six Jägerbombs and some random bar bimbo from last night." Bruce answered not giving much attention to his foul mouth. Dick laughed and continued to munch on his food. Thankfully, all was quiet. Bruce didn't have much to focus on today. He'll probably spend the day cooped up in his room and nurse his massive hangover whilst doing his best to avoid Stark. Ah, that sounds perfect.

Suddenly, as loud giggling noise was heard coming from the long hallway adjacent to the dining room. _"Tony!"_ squealed a young woman. Stark's voice could be heard whispering compliments that Bruce has heard far too often. The man needs new material. The voluptuous woman entered the room and blushed as she walked in front of the three men to the back door of the manor. Bruce couldn't help, but notice that the first couple of buttons on her blouse were undone revealing some pretty tempting cleavage.

"Eyes up, Richard." he murmured when he noticed his son gawking. The dark haired boy nearly choked on his cereal.

"I wasn't looking..." he said, as Bruce rolled his eyes and turned to his dear caregiver.

"Alfred, can you take out the trash?" he asked pointing over to the overflowing garbage can in the far corner of the kitchen.

The nicely dressed man smirked and let out a chuckle. "Oh, come on, sir! The girl already left. Do we _really _have to slander her as well?" Dick let out a hearty laugh as Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. _You know that's not what I meant, you sarcastic bastard. _After having his fun, Alfred collected the trash bags and made his way to the front so the garbage truck could pick them up.

Unbeknownst to him, a tear formed from the bottom of the bag. A little white stick wrapped in toilet paper fell out and hit the ground with a tiny 'clack' Getting up to place his bowl in the dishwasher, Dick noticed it and went over to pick up the belligerent trash. "I think 'ol Al forgot something." He said holding it between his index finger and thumb.

"Richard, don't pick that up! It's unsanitary." Bruce said going in semi-daddy bat mode. "What is that anyways?" He picked at the rest of his food and dropped his fork when he heard Dick utter his finding out loud.

"Holy crap!" the words banged around in Bruce's hungover head. He turned to see his son staring in horror at him. "Is there something I should know about, dad?"

Bruce turned in his chair. "What on earth are you talking about?" Jesus, this boy has a really bad habit of being over dramatic. Where does that come from? Maybe Bruce should limit the time that Dick spends with that Wally West boy. There's no way he can be a good influence.

However, the Dark Knight quickly understood what made his son get all flustered. Underneath the toilet paper, was a pregnancy test. And there were two ominous pink lines on it.

**x-x-x**

"STARK!" Bruce shouted at the top of his lungs which caused Dick to shudder in slight fear. His dad never really raised his voice. Even when they were together fighting side by side. Dad keeps his cool. Always.

A few minutes later, Tony Stark came downstairs still wearing his bathrobe. It was gaudy like his personality. A rich crimson with a vibrant gold lining. The Stark Industries logo was sewn in the front over his heart. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and scratched at his facial hair with the other.

"Christ, Brucie. You're gonna give me a heart attack." he said chuckling at his own joke. Wayne didn't find it all that funny as he held up the pregnancy test in full view.

Bruce seethed. "Anything you wanna explain to me, _Anthony_?" he asked breathing heavily. Tony's eyes glazed over at the stick.

"What?" Suddenly, something clicked. "Oh. _Oh..._" Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap!_ Bruce's eyes darkened as he grabbed Tony by the sleeve and dragged him to the hallway. The playboy didn't fight back as Bruce pinned him to the wall with his forearm to Tony's throat.

"Do you really think I need this crap around my kid, Stark?" he spat with great malice. "Who was it? Sunset Bain? That crazy Russian girl? Or are you still messing around with Pepper? I have no idea what a smart woman like that could possibly see in you."

Tony rolled his crystal eyes as Bruce rambled on and on. There's no way this could possibly be his problem. If there is one thing Tony Stark can say honesty, he is always careful when it comes to contraception. _Always. _So who could this test possibly belong to? He looked over at his peer who kept asking him question after question.

This couldn't belong to Bruce. The poor guy hasn't had an actual date in ages. Alfred is clearly out of the question. So that only leaves... "Listen, Batsy. We both know that I'm never careless with things like this. How about we take a gander at that kid of yours?"

"You honestly think Richard has something to do with this?" His grip on Stark grew tighter to which the fellow billionaire fought back.

Clearing his throat, Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I don't like the idea any more than you do, alright? Richard's basically my nephew." he bit his lip and sighed. "But he's sixteen and a lot of sixteen year old boys have girlfriends. You can't keep babying him."

Just then, Bruce's eyes widened as he turned away from Stark and made a bee line towards Dick who was sitting anxiously on the kitchen counter. "Whoa, dad. Is it Uncle Tony's?" he asked innocently as Bruce placed the test in his line of vision with his free hand gripping his shoulder.

"Richard, it's okay. We'll figure it out. I just need to know." he said slowly. "Was is Zatanna? Starfire? _Please_ tell me it wasn't Barbara Gordon! Do you know what will happen if James finds out?!"

"Dad, what are you going on about? That isn't mine." He tried to get out of his father's grip, but Bruce was much stronger than him. Especially in daddy bat mode. Now, Dick _did_ have a thing with Zatanna. Nothing major. A couple of make out sessions here and there. _Not_ that Bruce ever had to know about.

"Then who could it belong to, Richard?! It's surely not mine." Bruce exclaimed. He doesn't make it a habit to sleep with an excessive amount of women. Take them out for dinner? Yes. Woo them? Of course. But sleep with them on the first date? Bruce Wayne is a gentlemen thank you very much.

Stark walked in and sat down at the dinner table and watched the entire ordeal unfold. He hoped that it wasn't in fact Dick's. "Take it easy on him, Brucie. I could be wrong."

The Dark Knight finally seized Dick out of his grasp and took a deep sigh. "If it's not yours, and it's not mine, and it's not Richard's. Then who?!" The three males looked at each other and pondered. The front door closed as Alfred came strolling into the kitchen. He stared at the men.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" he asked confusingly. Master Wayne looked like he through a huge fit. (Something Alfred hasn't seen since Wayne was a child.) Young Richard was staring at the floor nervously tapping his fingers on knobby knees. As for, Stark... Well, he was just sitting down watching all of this with a sly grin on his face.

That's when the old man noticed the pregnancy test in Master Wayne's hand. _Oh dear..._ "Sir, may I ask where you found that?"

"It fell out of one of the bags when you were taking the trash in." Dick said earnestly.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been going insane trying to figure out who it belongs to. Do you know, Alfred?"

Mr. Pennyworth took a deep breath and stared at his fellow men. "I believe it may belong to me, Sir." All three males turned sharply at the elder. Dick even let out a loud 'WHAT?' Taking time to clear his throat, Alfred licked his bottom lip. "You see, when the three of you were out... I _may _have had a female friend over."

"Alfred, you're a God." Stark acknowledge. "A million years old and still getting women." He let out a hearty laugh as Bruce and Dick stood in awe.

The butler grabbed the test out of Bruce's hand and disposed of it. "It's possibly just a false positive. I doubt that old girl has it in her anymore." he chuckled. "Now, that's enough for today. Richard, you have plans with Wally today. As for you two." Alfred said pointing at Stark and Wayne. "You've got a whole night of drinking to get over. Upstairs."

Richard grinned as he went to his room to get dressed. "Be good boys, you hear?" he teased at his dad and uncle. Said two were trekking upstairs to their respective rooms in the manor.

"I can't believe that it was Alfred's." Bruce said on the way up. God, he just really hoped that this was all part of some booze induced dream.

Tony smiled as he opened the door to the expensive quarters. "Didn't think the old geezer had it in him."

* * *

_**Alfred's been a naughty boy!**_

_**So I hope you guys liked. Melissa and I REALLY appreciate the reviews so please keep 'em coming! Thanks so much for reading. Can't wait for the next update! By the way. Did you guys get the reference?  
**_

_**~Cheyenne~**_


	5. Gotham Academy

_**Sorry for the long wait. Life's been busy, but I hope this really long chapter makes up for it. This is the introduction of new arc Cheyenne and I are doing called Gotham Academy. It's an AU about Bruce and Tony's high school lives. Hope you like it!**_

_**Note: I describe them as millionaires because they don't become billionaires until they are adults**_

* * *

Gotham Academy

It was a rainy day in Gotham City; which was usual for the dreary town. Bruce Wayne however, knew that his weekend would be anything but usual. The 16 year old made his way down the grand stair case of his even grander mansion. He sighed as he sat at the small table in the state-of-the-art kitchen. He refused to eat at the extravagant dining table since no one else but Alfred occupied that spacious home.

"Is something troubling you, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he placed his young charge's breakfast on the table. Eggs sunny side up, bread toasted to perfection, crispy bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"You know what it is Alfred." Bruce mumbled and chewed on a bacon strip.

"Forgive me sir but I find nothing wrong with Anthony visiting this weekend." The butler stated.

"How could you not? He's always causing trouble when he's here." The teen millionaire complained as he munched on his toast.

When Tony had called the week before asking to stay over, Bruce had been prepared to make up an excuse. But then Tony's mother, Maria, had told him how she thought it was so wonderful that he and Tony were going to spend time together. She said that Bruce was good friend for Tony and really, how could Bruce not let him stay over after that? All week he had been dreading the weekend and now it had finally arrived.

"Master Bruce, if I recall correctly, the two of you had a splendid time during Anthony's last visit." Alfred pointed out much to the dismay of his charge.

"Well…he was-I…he's annoying!" Bruce huffed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you enjoy Mister Stark's company." Alfred smiled, causing Bruce to gag on his orange juice.

"Enjoy? You think I enjoy hanging around with that arrogant jerk?" the 16 year old argued.

"Indeed, sir."

Bruce couldn't think of what to say, so he finished his breakfast and Alfred smirked to himself for his triumph.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Anthony Stark smirked as Wayne Manor came into view. He had been sitting in the Rolls Royce for nearly two hours and was ready to get out. Traffic was pretty terrible, even for a rainy day in Gotham. Fortunately the young millionaire was used to heavy traffic. He was a New Yorker after all. When the vehicle finally came to a halt, Tony quickly exited and made his way to the door before the driver could even get the trunk open. The opened to reveal Alfred, the butler Tony had come to love.

"Mister Stark." Alfred nodded.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?" the rich teen asked.

"My apologies Mister Sta-Tony." The butler corrected himself. "Master Bruce is in his bedroom. I'll inform him of your arrival right away."

"No that's okay I'll say hi to him myself." Tony bounded up the stairs before Alfred could say anything. Though it had been a while since his last visit to the manor, the teen had memorized the manor's layout long ago. As he made his way to the master bedroom, Tony re-familiarized himself with the mansion's classic décor. The chandeliers, hardwood floors, framed paintings and plush carpets always reminded Tony of his childhood with Bruce. Once he reached Bruce's bedroom, Tony considered knocking, but decided against it.

"The Starkman has arrived!" The 16 year old barged in. Bruce had taken a shower and was dressed in nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

"Stark! What're doing? Don't you ever knock?!" The Gothamite glared at the intruder as he attempted (and failed) to cover his well-toned upper body.

"Whoa, chill out man. I admit this is more of you than I would like to see but it's not that big a deal." Tony responded.

"You're early." Bruce said flatly.

"I left an hour early because of traffic." Bruce let out a sigh. It was no use to question anything Tony Stark did.

"Okay whatever. What's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well this is your city and I'm the guest, shouldn't you have had a plan?" Tony answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon Stark."

"Okay fine. We could watch that new zombie apocalypse movie…at the mall of course." Tony suggested, knowing that Bruce would probably never get within 10 feet of Gotham's old theater.

"That movie looks so lame." Bruce stated as he pulled on a navy V-neck sweater. He and Tony usually watched whatever movies were tanking in the box office, but this one in particular seemed exceptionally terrible.

"Yeah but we could make fun of it after and pick up some chicks." The New Yorker assured. Bruce rolled his eyes. Tony's plans often included "picking up chicks."

"If that's what you wanna do then I'll have Alfred check movie times."

"Perfect. I'll just go unpack." Tony made his way to the door, "Oh and Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Put some pants on." Tony smirked at his friend who realized that he was pant-less.

"Get out of my room Stark." Bruce said as he scrambled to put on his jeans.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The duo was at the Gotham Mall by 3 and waited in line at the ticket booth outside the theater. Bruce and Tony got a number of stares. Some people even took photos. Though there were plenty of teen socialites in Gotham, Bruce was the most famous due to his family history. Tony's face was also well known due to him being the son of Howard Stark. Whenever the two of them were seen together, people made a big deal. The celebrity duo finally reached the front of the line. A teen who looked slightly older than them was working the booth. She had a blonde bob, wide blue eyes, and a name tag that read Elizabeth. When she noticed the famous teens, her eyes brightened and she smiled, revealing pink braces.

"Wh-what can I g-get you?" She stuttered. Tony smirked and leaned towards the counter.

"My friend and I would like 2 tickets to Zombie Apocalypse." He said using his "Stark Charm."

"W-would you like to see it in 3D?"

"Of course."

"That'll b-be $14.25." Elizabeth blushed slightly when Tony passed the money over, their hands brushing against each other. "E-enjoy your movie."

"Thank you." Tony responded. "By the way, you're pretty now, but once those braces come off you'll be drop dead gorgeous."

Elizabeth blushed beet red and stuttered a thank you at Tony who winked as he and Bruce walked to the snack bar.

"Why'd you do that?" Bruce asked slightly annoyed.

"Do what?" Tony responded in faux innocence.

"Must you flirt with every girl you see?"

"Only the pretty ones, Brucie. Only the pretty ones." Bruce rolled his eyes at his companion's statement.

The teen millionaires purchased popcorn, nachos, Twizzlers, gummy bears, skittles, m&m's, Sno-caps, soft pretzels, and large sodas (Pepsi for Tony and Coca-Cola for Bruce). Normally Bruce doesn't condone Tony over doing things just because he can, but this had been a tradition for as long as he could remember (along with watching terrible movies). Of course everyone in the vicinity had to stare as the blue eyed teens made their way to theater number 7. Unsurprisingly, a large amount of girls were suddenly interested in watching Zombie Apocalypse…3D of course.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of another movie." Bruce said as he and Tony exited the theater.

"I can't believe they keep letting us back in." Tony snorted.

"You didn't have to throw nachos at the screen." Bruce argued.

"The popcorn was making it far enough!"

"You got cheese on the people in front of us."

"Hey, at this point people should know not to sit in front us at a movie."

Bruce sighed but didn't argue, knowing that Tony's last statement was true. This was about the 8th time Tony had gotten them kicked out the movies for disrupting the film. And each incident was reported on some stalker blog about their shenanigans (mostly Tony).

"Why don't we just go to Adorno's?" Bruce suggested to his companion.

"Sure, I could go for some ice cream." Tony responded.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Thankfully for Bruce, the duo had stayed under the radar for the remainder of the weekend. Though Tony constantly complained about staying at the manor all day, he had to admit that it was fun. They played video games that had yet to be released (courtesy of Stark Industries), prank called Gotham's elite, and ate junk food to their hearts' content (much to the chagrin of Alfred). Tony even pranked Bruce by faking the death of his beloved teddy bear, Dr. Grizzly. Bruce retaliated by hacking into Tony's computer and making it seem as if all his documents had been deleted.

The duo went to bed late on Sunday night and Bruce was almost sad knowing that Tony was leaving in the morning. Almost.

On Monday morning, Bruce entered the kitchen at exactly 7:20am. He had a strict morning routine and never like arriving to school past 8:05 since class started at 8:15. Alfred had prepared Belgian waffles topped with strawberries, whipped cream, and the perfect amount of syrup. Tony wandered in a few minutes after Bruce, and the Gothamite did a double take. Tony was wearing Bruce's school uniform. White shirt, red tie, blue blazer donning the Gotham Academy logo, khaki pants, and all.

"Why are you wearing my clothes and why don't you have any of your bags?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at his mischievous friend.

"About that." Tony started. "I'm not going home."

"Why not?" Bruce asked flatly.

"I'm part of student exchange program. I'm going to Gotham Academy for the semester."

"You're what?!" Bruce exclaimed, wonderful breakfast forgotten.

"I needed a change of environment. And I thought; why not go to school with my good ol' pal, Brucie?" Tony explained smugly.

"You can't go to my school!" Bruce argued.

"Sure I can. My parents filled out all the paper work, talked to the principal and dean of admissions, and they even donated money to the school."

"But-You can't just…the semester already started!" Bruce fumbled for words.

"Brucie, you can't really think that Gotham Academy and Tomorrow Academy's curriculums are all that different. Besides, I'm Tony Stark. I can catch up on anything like that." Tony snapped for emphasis.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bruce glared at his fellow teen millionaire.

"I knew you'd react this way. And I thought I'd surprise you."

"Congratulations, I'm surprised."

"Master Bruce, I don't mean to interrupt this conversation," Alfred jumped in. "But I do believe that we are running late and I will not allow either of you to leave without a proper breakfast."

Bruce grudgingly sat and ate his waffles. Tony did the same only he had a smile on his face, unlike Bruce. They left the house by 7:50am, much to Bruce's irritation, and endured the 20 minute drive in silence.

The Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the school and Tony was actually impressed. Alfred opened the doors and Bruce waved goodbye as he drove off. Tony looked at the large building made from old brownstone. It was majestic looking, like Wayne Manor if it were a castle. The campus was huge. It was as if it were more of a college than a 7th-12th grade school. The lawn and hedges were perfectly manicured and there were large trees with oranging leaves scattered around. The vast area was surrounded by fancy, black iron gates. Tony's school back home, Tomorrow Academy, was much more futuristic. It was a modern-esque type building with large lecture halls and angular structure designs. It was amazing in its own New York way. But it was nothing like this.

"Whoa." Tony whispered. Bruce smirked at his companion's reaction.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy." He said coolly as they strode into the building.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony quickly regained his composure as they entered the building. Since there were still a good five minutes until class, most students were at their lockers. So of course, people stared. Bruce was used to the many longing looks of the female student body, but he didn't pay mind to it. Tony on the other hand, made a point of using his Stark charm on every girl who looked his way and Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Normal conversations became tiny whispers. Bruce could feel everyone's stares and for once felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew everyone was either curious as to who Tony was or why Tony Stark was in Gotham Academy when he lived in New York City. Tony used the stares to his advantage. He walked with flamboyance and confidence, knowing that no one could resist watching the duo make their way down the hall.

Bruce led Tony to the dean of admission's office. Mr. Montgomery nearly jumped out of his seat when the two millionaires entered.

"Anthony, I've been expecting you." He said almost excitedly. "And I see you have company."

"Good morning, Mr. Montgomery." Bruce greeted politely.

"Your parents notified the school that Anthony will be residing in Wayne Manor for the semester, yes?" Mr. Montgomery asked Tony.

"That is correct sir." Tony answered, toning down his flamboyance for the sake of first impressions.

"Wonderful. We just received your school records from the Tomorrow Academy and have adjusted your schedule accordingly." Mr. Montgomery handed Tony a Gotham Academy backpack. "In here you'll find your schedule, locker number and combination, planner, and gym clothes."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Montgomery." Tony said.

"Your quite welcome, Anthony. Now I assume that Bruce will be showing you around campus since the two of you know each other?"

"You'd be correct, wouldn't he Bruce?" Tony asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course." Bruce said through clenched teeth. "Have a nice day Mr. Montgomery."

The duo exited the office and Bruce showed Tony where his locker was located. It was an easy task since 1st period had already begun, and the halls were nearly empty. After stuffing his Gotham Academy backpack into the locker, Tony checked out his schedule. Bruce peeked at it and groaned.

"I take it that we have classes together?" Tony smirked.

"Periods 1-3, 5, and 7." Bruce frowned.

"That's great. Bruce and Tony ruling the school."

"Oh God no." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, causing Tony to laugh.

"C'mon Brucie, show me the way to Advanced Calculus." Tony put his arm around his annoyed companion, as they walked to class.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bruce had never been one to complain about school. He could always get through the day so easily. But that Monday had been dragging and it was all because of a certain new student who went by the last name of Stark. All day, Tony had showed off to the entire student body. Bruce didn't think it was possible to impress any of the socialites he went to school with, but he had underestimated Tony Stark and his family's advanced technologies. All the guys wanted to hang out with him and all the girls wanted to date him and it had only been a few hours! It was only 5th period and Bruce wanted to go home. The only solace he received was from his closest friend, Ginnie. The two were eating lunch outside under a shady tree like they always did when the weather was nice.

"You know, I was worried when you showed up late. Very un-Bruce like of you." She joked while pulling a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of a paper bag.

"Yeah well, you've seen what I had to put up with." Bruce said as he bit into a red apple.

"Why didn't you warn me that he'd be going to school with us for a semester?" Ginnie asked in a whiny yet annoyed voice.

"I had no idea until this morning. Believe me it was more of a shock to me than it was to you." Bruce answered.

"I was planning on never seeing him again."

"Ginnie, the guy didn't recognize you once and you have 3 classes with him. I think you're safe." Bruce said as he pulled a pastrami and mozzarella sandwich on rye (courtesy of Alfred).

"If he calls me Raggedy Ann ever again, I might kill him." Ginnie said half joking.

"Don't worry; I doubt he'll even remember that." Bruce reassured, thinking about the few times Ginnie met Tony when the three of them were kids. She came from an underprivileged family and Bruce had met her at a community center when he was 7. They became close friends and his father got Ginnie's dad a job at Wayne Enterprises. Unfortunately, an encounter with Tony when they were 9, led to the nickname Raggedy Ann. Ginnie had held a grudge against Tony ever since. Bruce felt sympathy for his friend. He saw her eyes flash in anger and he looked up to see Tony approaching them.

"Brucie, I've been looking all over for you!" Tony exclaimed as he sat down beside Bruce.

"I thought I'd let you enjoy lunch with your new friends." Bruce said dryly.

"Aw, Brucie are you jealous?"

"Not in the least Stark." Tony peered over at Ginnie. Her fiery red hair was lifted by the slight breeze and the sun brought out her freckles. He noticed how her piercing green eyes seemed to stare coldly at him.

"Bruce, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Because she's **not** my girlfriend." Bruce answered simply.

"Then what is she to you?"

"I'm his friend." Ginnie stated.

"Best friend." Bruce added. Tony had to admit that statement hurt a little, but he didn't show it.

"Brucie, I thought we were best friends." He said in mock sadness.

"Why would you think that?" Bruce asked, causing Ginnie to giggle.

"Honestly, I didn't think you had other friends. You're pretty anti-social, you know that?"

"I don't need lots of friends. Besides, I have Ginnie." Ginnie smiled at Bruce's statement.

"And you say she's not your girlfriend?" Tony snorted.

"Excuse me, but if all you're gonna do is be rude, it would be greatly appreciated if you left." Ginnie stated.

"Ooh someone's an aggressive one." Tony responded.

"Ooh someone's a pain in the butt." Ginnie mocked.

"You're feisty. I like that."

"You disgust me."

"Bruce are you sure she's not your girlfriend? Cuz you two are perfect for each other." Tony said to Bruce who was sitting apprehensively, watching his best friend argue with his…roommate?

"Would you shut up about the whole girlfriend thing already?!" Ginnie exclaimed.

"Ginnie," Bruce placed his hand on her arm. "Calm down."

"Seriously, if you're not dating Bruce, I'm totally available." Tony said, irritating Ginnie even more.

"Tony." Bruce said in a warning tone.

"What, her feistiness is attractive and she's not your girlfriend…right?" Tony defended.

"It doesn't matter that I'm not his girlfriend, I would never be yours!" Ginnie yelled. She got up ready to leave.

"Ginnie wait, don't go." Bruce pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Ginnie said quietly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Bruce said sympathetically. He and Tony watched as she walked away.

"It's bad enough that you're gonna invade my life at home and at school, but do not mess with Ginnie." Bruce warned.

"What is it with you and Ginnie anyway?" Tony asked seriously.

"I told you, she's my best friend." Bruce answered simply.

"It's weird though. I never pegged you as the guy who really has a best friend, you know besides me." Bruce rolled his eyes. "But there's something familiar about her. Have I met her before?"

"No." Bruce said a little too quickly. "I-I mean, you haven't met Ginnie before."

Technically it wasn't a lie. Only Bruce called her Ginnie, and Tony had only ever acknowledged her as Raggedy Ann. And Ginnie was far from the person she once was.

"I like her. She's fiery, like her hair." Tony said.

"Alfred says she reminds him of chili peppers." Bruce responded.

"_Peppers_ huh?" Tony pondered. "You know, I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

**_And that was the first installment of Gotham Academy. And you guys also met Ginnie. She's very important, especially in the future *hint hint* As usual, reviews are very much appreciated. So until it's my turn to write again…_**

**_~Miss Walls_**


	6. Surface Tension: The Potts Edition

_**Once again, the torch has been passed on to me. If you guys read the last chapter, you'd know that we're doing an arc called Gotham Academy featuring our heroes as teenagers in high school. Here's the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy.**_

_**Excuse any typos.**_

* * *

**Surface Tension: The Potts Edition (GA Part 2)**

Fourth period gym can be a bit of a nightmare. If you're lucky, Coach al Ghul will be in a lazy mood and let you play dodge ball for the whole time. However, if you're not so lucky, he'll make you run laps. Over and over, rain or shine. Today, Bruce Wayne wasn't so lucky.

It was an extravagantly dull day in Gotham. The wind was biting a bit more than normal as Bruce zipped up his GA windbreaker. This was his fifth lap and Coach didn't seem so keen on giving him a break. The young millionaire turned to his right as Oswald Cobblepot hobbled to keep up. He heaved deep breaths and rubbed his forehead breaking into a sweat despite the weather. To his left, Victor Fries seemed to be enjoying the cold as he opted to jog in a grey tank top.

Bruce couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. He looked around, JJ was dashing in front of him cocky as always, Lawrence Crock was two laps ahead of the blue eyed boy, and the gorgeous Pamela Isley with her fiery hair pulled back in a bun, lightly jogged her way around the track. That was just about everyone, but then a sickingly annoying voice battled against the strong winds.

"Once more around the track peasants!" Tony Stark screamed from the bleachers. He was sitting out yet again with his feet up like a pampered prince and occasionally flirting with Harleen Quinzel who actually had a reason for sitting out. She sprained her ankle during cheer leading practice. She gagged out loud and pushed him away and Tony pouted his lip.

JJ didn't find it all that funny and turned towards the scene as he jogged backwards. "Keep your paws off my woman, Stark!" Tony made the dramatic action of placing his hands in the air and backing away from Harley, who shot daggers of her own to the green haired boy.

"I'm not _your_ woman anymore!" she yelled stomping her good foot on the ground. JJ sighed and did a 180 back to the track running faster than before. Bruce rolled his eyes at the two of them. They break up and get back together so often that they might as well be compared to those God awful songs that are constantly playing on the radio. Still, the Gothamite was wondering why Tony wasn't participating. He knows that Coach is only going to bite his head off.

"Stark! What do you think you're doing?" Coach yelled. _Speak of the Devil. _Bruce thought to himself. "Get up and run with the rest of the class!"

Despite barely ever participating, Tony was decked out in his GA jacket and gym pants. He ran a hand through his dark hair and tried to put on the Stark charm. "Coach, I can't run today. I have heart problems!" He replied making an expressive gesture towards his chest. Bruce grunted. Tony knew damn well that he was in perfect health, the idiot just wants to get out of doing work.

Coach al Ghul sighed and pointed at Tony. "You can sit out today, Stark. However I expect you to do double the laps next time." Tony gave a big cheesy smile and nodded. Double laps weren't so bad. In fact, it'll give the ladies something to look at. Then again, the ladies are open to check Stark out _anytime_.

Anyways, the real reason Tony was sitting out today, was because he needed time to think and didn't want to be bothered by anyone on the track; people like JJ tend to take a jolly in tripping people. He was thinking about Ginnie.

How dare she treat him like that. It was like she had some personal vendetta against him. The question is, why? He didn't remember her from any recent date, so that couldn't have been it; in case you haven't noticed, Tony Stark is a _bit _of a flirt. In fact, the day under the tree was the first time Tony met her.

She's a cute girl. He'll give her that. To be honest, Tony was a bit glad when he found out that Brucie wasn't dating her. Just a bit. A cute face will get you so far and that big mouth of her's poses as a challenge. Then again, there's no challenge Tony Stark can't overcome.

Growing a bit bored of watching his peers race around the track, the young millionaire left Harley on the bleachers and ventured off to the school's main building. He decided that he'd change back to his regular uniform when the bell rang. Peeking his head in the grand library, Tony found a familiar face typing away at her computer.

Nellie Majors brushed short strands of brunette out of her face as her emerald eyes were fixed on the small screen. "All work and no play makes Nellie a dull girl." Tony whispered as he took the seat across from her.

"Save the smooth words for someone who'll listen." She clips cooly. Tony rolled icy eyes and closed Nellie's laptop, much to her chagrin. "_May_ I help you?"

A smile inched its way on Tony's face. "Indeed you can, Nel." Licking his bottom lip, Stark looked up at the girl. If he could find out anything about _anything_ it was through her. Nellie was in charge of the school newspaper, but she got kicked off because it was more of a tabloid ring than actual current events. However, Tony was damn sure that she still had the scoop on everyone. Even if the person was as elusive as Bruce.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew anything about Ginnie and Bruce?" His voice was low so nobody within earshot could hear him.

Nellie sighed and reopened her laptop. "That's what this is about? Please, Tony. Bruce and Virginia are as boring as they come." A feeling of relief overcame Stark. He's totally sure that Nellie would've dug deep to find any dirt and if she says there's nothing going on between them, then she must be right.

It's not like Tony's gonna try anything with Ginnie, but it's nice to have some info on her. "Wait. _Virginia_? As in, Virginia Potts?"

"_Yeah._ Is that a problem or something?" Nellie asked a bit confused.

The name sounded familiar, but Tony couldn't pinpoint for the life of him where he'd heard it before. Since he's been at the academy, Ginnie's only been referred to as just that. Who exactly is this girl? "No, it's fine. Thank's Nel."

"Before you go." The girl said grabbing Tony's wrist as he was heading back to the gym. "If it's gossip you want, I've got a zinger about the Vanderguilt twins."

**x-x-x**

At long last, gym had ended and Bruce found himself in the locker room. It felt incredible to rid himself of his sweat drenched clothes. He sauntered over to the showers and washed away the grime. The cold water hit his skin and suddenly, it was like Bruce was the only person in the world. He liked moments like this where nobody bothered him.

Bruce was a teacher's dream. A child prodigy, if you will. Scholar awards for his exemplary work, AP classes fill up his schedule, Universities fighting each other to get him on their campuses. The young millionaire had grown tired of it all and needed a place where he didn't have to think. A place where he didn't have to be Bruce Wayne.

Although he'd never admit it out loud, Bruce was sort of happy that Tony was going to the Academy. Yeah, he's pompous, flamboyant, and annoying, but Bruce always felt that he could be real around him. Tony never expects the star student when he's with Bruce. He just wants to hang out with his friend and that means a lot to him. Come to think of it, the Gothamite felt the same way about Ginnie. It's a bit of a shame that the red head can barely stand Stark. Then again, Bruce can't blame her.

Shutting the water off, Bruce dried himself up and put on a fresh set of underclothes. He ran the towel over his head to get the excess water out of his dark locks. That was when the Devil walked in.

"I see London, I see France. I see Brucie's white boy stomach." Stark said giving a friendly slap to his peer's abdomen.

Bruce rolled his eyes and put some deodorant on. "That didn't even rhyme." Tony shrugged his shoulder and started stripping off his gym clothes. "Where were you anyways?"

Opening his locker, to find a neatly folded button-up, Tony sighed. "Just went over to the library. Nellie Majors was there."

"She means well, but Nellie has trouble when it comes to telling the truth," Bruce warned, "you can't always believe her."

Tony placed his tie on and stared at the ground. Obviously she was telling the truth about Bruce and Ginnie. If they _were_ going out, the Gothamite would've told him. Why is this such a big deal to him? God, if Stark wants to put this ordeal to rest, he's gotta get more information.

"I'll see you at lunch." Tony said. He finished before Bruce since the latter actually participated. His peer gave him a confused wave as Stark ventured off into the crowd of students.

**x-x-x**

Alfred always made the best food. Tony was in culinary heaven as he took a spoonful of delectable tenerumi soup. It was his favorite and the aging butler did it justice. To his left, Bruce was enjoying a toasted egg white sandwich and fresh celery. The teen millionaires were outside despite the mildly cold weather taking refuge under the old oak tree.

Soon enough, there she was; fiery tendrils tangled in a side braid, rose tinted cheeks littered with freckles, and her skirt blowing tastefully in the wind. Virginia Potts was a sight to be seen. However, once her forest eyes met Tony's crystal ones, a look of disgust and slight annoyance creeped onto her face. Defeated, she plopped down next to Bruce and shot a glare at Stark to make sure he felt unwelcomed.

"Hey, Gin." Bruce greeted, breaking up the tension. The girl gave a small wave and opened up her little brown bag.

_Why can't he just make other friends?_ Ginnie thought to herself. Maybe it was a bit childish that she was holding this grudge after all these years. To be fair, however, it was completely rude that Tony didn't even remember her!

Warm fingers lightly graze Ginnie's elbow. She looks up and notices a scolding look on Bruce's face. With the two of them being so close, the red head could read him like a book. _Maybe you could tone down the hostility?_ His sapphire eyes bored into her very being she hated giving up so quickly, but Bruce Wayne rarely loses.

"So, Tony!" Ginnie piped up. Stark's eyes widened at the sudden shift in her attitude. "How're you liking it here at the academy?" A smile was etched across her face and Tony couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

With an uneasy grin, the millionaire replied, "It's pretty great. Thanks for asking." He turned slightly to Bruce who shrugged his shoulders. Didn't this girl just glare at him ferociously not five minutes ago? If looks could kill...

"I'm really happy to hear that. So glad that you're adjusting." she said. Tony laughed awkwardly and returned to his soup. Bruce nudged Ginnie again and gave her the _look._ She sighed waiting for his in audible response.

_ Don't you think that was a little harsh? _He asked with his eyes nibbling on his sandwich. Once again, Bruce Wayne rarely loses.

_Not at all. _However, Ginnie doesn't give up that easily.

Jesus, you could cut the tension with a knife. Tony swallowed down the rest of his soup in record time and quietly excused himself. He's never felt that uncomfortable in a long time. Racing over to his locker, Tony packed his bag and decided that he'd take a mini vacation. Using charm to his advantage, he'll totally get an excuse to leave school early. This Ginnie situation isn't going to get better until he learns more.

And he's determined like hell to learn about her.

**x-x-x**

To clear things up, Anthony Edward Stark does _not _condone spying on your friends. Unless it's necessary.

This just happens to be one of those moments.

After getting the okay to get out of school, Tony asked Alfred to drive him back to Wayne Manor. As soon as he entered the premises, Stark made a beeline towards Bruce's room hoping that the butler would be none the wiser. He sifted through piles of books, papers, and even got on his computer.

Hacking into it was a breeze, but he still couldn't find any concrete evidence on the flame haired demon. He typed furiously away on his peer's computer but got squat. Stubborn as always, Tony wouldn't admit defeat, but this endeavor proved to be futile. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

There stood Alfred J. Pennyworth with a sly grin. He was perfectly straight the definition of calm, cool, and collected. "Looking for something, _Tony_?"

"Alfred! I was just using Brucie's computer because mine was acting up." Tony lied. He was always good at that. It's in the Stark nature.

"I believe what you're looking for is in the bottom left drawer. There's a false bottom." After realizing what Alfred had said, Tony raced over to Bruce's desk and sure enough, there was a small compartment in his drawer that he didn't notice before. How could he not see this? He must be off his game today.

It's all because of her.

"Thanks, old sport." Tony said winking to his accomplice. Alfred rolled his eyes and waved the boy away muttering something about dinner being ready in a couple of hours.

Inside Bruce's secret compartment, there was a thick photo album. It was floral designed and had beautiful cursive hand writing on the inside cover. Tony suddenly recognized it and felt a twinge a pain rattle its way in his heart. This was Martha's, but _what _does this have to do with Ginnie. _The old guy must be off his rocker._

Despite the doubt, Tony turned the laminated pages. Guilt riddled his being as he looked over at pictures of a baby Bruce. His frigid eyes clashed against rosy cheeks while he was cradled in Martha's arms. Oh, that woman. Tony missed her dearly. She was a kind soul who didn't deserved to leave the world the way she did. He felt awful snooping through her things, but there's got to be _something_ that'll help him out here.

There was one particular picture that made Tony smile. It was of him and Bruce with the bottom labeled as, _"Bruce's Seventh Birthday!" _The Gothamite had an annoyed look on his face as Tony, flamboyant as always, had a cheeky grin on his face. Suddenly, the millionaire noticed someone else in the photo. How could that be? He's seen this picture at least a thousand times and never caught sight of this girl before.

The girl in question had on a party dress that showed off her knobby knees. She was standing on the far right of Bruce with a blank look on her face. She seemed a bit sad. _Good God._ Tony remembered her! That's Raggedy Ann! Oh, Tony taunted that poor girl all the time. He didn't mean it to be a bully, it was only all in good fun. Besides, he was only a seven year old kid. However, the freckles looked a bit familiar. So did the emerald eyes and that crimson hair.

And then, Tony knew.

It was Ginnie.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up! School's almost over so I've been extra busy.**_

_**(Melissa came up with the chapter title. It's a Pretty Little Liars reference.)  
**_

_**Melissa's next chapter won't be about GA. We've decided that after every two miscellaneous chapters, we'll write two GA chapters. Hope that works out with everyone! We really appreciate reviews and any feedback you guys have, it really helps us write better chapters. Thanks for the support, we really love you guys!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~Cheyenne~**_


	7. That Dynamite Glow

_**This story lives on. Sorry for the wait. Finals, SAT, Regents, and other major responsibilities of life and whatnot. **_

_**This is not a Gotham Academy chapter, this is miscellaneous. I guess you can call it a companion chapter to "Legends and Feels" aka Chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Contains Spoilers of Wreck-It Ralph**_

* * *

**That Dynamite Glow**

Tony Stark was scheming. This of course was nothing out of the ordinary. The flamboyant playboy is always up to something. This time, however, he seemed to be stuck.

Though he'd only been a part of the Rise of the Guardians fandom for a few weeks, Tony was getting bored with it. He'd read every single completed Frost Fairy story (in every language they were written in) and a few miscellaneous one-shots. He'd even written six one-shots and three chapter fics. Now the billionaire only has two stories to follow and his last in-progress chapter fic will be complete in about three chapters. Rise of the Guardians had reached its peak.

Tony let out a sigh and pushed back a few dark strands of hair that had fallen out of place. He was currently located in his expansive office on the top floor of Stark Tower. According to his agenda for the day, Tony should have been viewing schematics sent from a partner in South Korea. But the playboy could do no work until his current dilemma was solved.

Sighing once more, Tony went on on his Starkpad. He went straight to the movie section (out of habit) and scrolled through the page. If Rise of the Guardians wasn't going to cut it, the genius playboy would have to join a new fandom. After attempting to read stories for Toy Story and Kung Fu Panda, Tony realized that hadn't seen enough of these movies for him to join a fandom. To fix this problem, Tony decided that he would watch the movies that had the largest fandoms. Being the picky guy that he is, Tony only wanted to watch the animated movies. Somehow he had gotten hooked to the science of the animation process and how it brings characters to life. Further research showed that only one movie with a minimum of a thousand was currently in theaters.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." Tony said aloud. He found the movie trailer on YouTube.

Just after the trailer had ended, Pepper entered the office and approached the billionaire's desk. Tony quickly exited from YouTube, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat.

"Yes Pepper, what is it?" He asked as professionally as possible. Pepper gave him an odd look but she didn't say anything to indicate that she knew what he'd been doing.

"Have you gotten a chance to go over the schematics we received this morning?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I've been busy." Tony responded.

"Busy? Doing what?" The red head pried.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Tony noticed the suspicious look his secretary was giving him, "Is there anything else you came here for?"

"This came for you." Pepper handed him a white envelope with the Wayne Enterprises logo.

"A letter from Brucie." Tony uttered with a smirk. He opened to envelope to find an invitation to a charity ball sponsored by Wayne Enterprises. Money from the ball would be going to Gotham's Children's Hospital.

"Hey Pep, you doing anything the 18th?" the playboy asked the object of his affections.

"Not that I know of." She responded.

"Good, you can come with me to this thing."

"Sounds good," Pepper said with a smile, "It'll be nice to see Bruce and Richard."

The gears in Tony's brain started turning at full speed. If Pepper thought his sudden smile was odd, she didn't say so.

"Pepper, I need you to move tonight's board meeting to tomorrow morning. I have business to take care of."

"Um okay…and I need to know when you'll be done with those schematics." The secretary began typing something on the Starkpad she always had on her when working in the office.

"Tell Mr. Huang that he'll be hearing from me by tomorrow afternoon." Tony got up and exited his office before Pepper could respond. He had a smile on his face as he made his way out of Stark Tower and to his red Lamborghini. Not only had Tony found his new fandom, but he had also found the perfect opportunity to watch the film.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Richard Grayson was sitting in his classroom at Gotham Academy. It was independent reading time, and the nine year old was absorbed in _The Lightning Thief_. The classroom telephone rang, breaking the silence among the 4th graders. The teacher, Miss McCormick, quickly answered.

"Miss McCormick's room." She greeted. The children listened closely, trying to decipher the conversation. Richard, however, remained in a different world. A world where twelve year old demigods can fight monsters and gorgons.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'll send him right away. Thank you." Miss McCormick hung up. The class was slightly disappointed that the phone call ended so quickly.

"Richard?" Miss McCormick called. Richard was completely enthralled with Percy Jackson's current endeavor to make it to Hades' Palace before the summer solstice occurs, and didn't hear his teacher.

"Richard!" She called again loudly. Her voice caused Dick to jump, his book world dissolved. Some of his classmates giggled and ebony haired boy blushed.

"Yes Miss McCormick?" He asked, embarrassed.

"You're being picked up early today. They're waiting for you at the main office."

Dick was slightly confused by this information. Bruce hadn't said anything about leaving school early. In fact, the millionaire was at a business meeting several hours away. Even if he had been in town, Bruce only takes Richard out early in moments of extreme necessity. As in, Robin is completely necessary.

The nine year old didn't say any of this to his teacher (not like he could anyway). Instead, he gathered his belongings and exited the classroom. As he made his way to the main office, Dick could hear familiar voices talking loudly.

"Mr. Stark I don't think it is appropriate for you to take Richard out of class." Richard heard Headmaster Hull say, "You are not on Mr. Wayne's list of emergency contacts, and you have not been named one of Richard's guardians."

Dick wasn't sure if he was hearing things. The boy had no idea why Uncle Tony would be at his school. Then again, he was trained by Batman. Richard knew he had a keen sense of hearing. He finally entered the office and was slightly surprised to see Tony Stark debating with the headmaster of the school.

"Uncle Tony?" Dick uttered in a confused tone. The grown men in the room stopped arguing when they heard the nine year old.

"Hey kiddo." Tony smiled at his favorite ebony haired boy.

"Uncle Tony, what're you doing here?" the child asked. Tony smirked at the principal upon hearing the term uncle.

"Bruce wanted me to pick you up." Tony lied.

"But he's at a meeting in Connecticut." Richard stated. Headmaster Hull crossed his arms when he heard this.

"Correction, he _was_ at a meeting in Connecticut. It finished early and Bruce said he has a surprise for you that just couldn't wait."

"If that's so, Mr. Stark," Headmaster Hull started, "Then why isn't Mr. Wayne here to pick Richard up himself?"  
"He's on his way back from Connecticut." Tony lied smoothly, "If I pick up Richard now, it'll save time for Bruce."

Headmaster Hull didn't seem convinced.

"Why didn't Mr. Wayne call and notify us of this arrangement?" he asked.

"Listen Mister..."Tony trailed.

"Hull." Headmaster Hull supplied.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hull. You've been headmaster for what, two years?"

"Three years, Mr. Stark."

"Yes, well Mr. Hull, I don't know if you realize _just_ how busy Bruce is. In fact, I'm pretty busy myself, running a multi-billion dollar corporation."

"Mr. Stark I realize that-"

"Not to mention that Bruce and I are Gotham Academy alumni that sponsor quite a number of this school's programs." Tony added.

Headmaster Hull's eyes widened slightly before he composed himself.

"That being so," he began, "You still do not have the proper permission to take Richard out of the campus."

"Headmaster Hull?" Dick piped in.

"Yes Richard?"

"Uncle Tony _is_ one of my guardians. He's my uncle." The nine year old pointed out.

"But his name isn't on the-"

"Look Mr. Hull," Tony cuts in, "Feel free to call Bruce and ask him about my _permission_ to pick up Richard. Just know that you'll also have to explain why his son is _still_ in the building, even though I've been here for nearly a half hour."

At this, Headmaster Hull seemed to accept defeat. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Very well, Mr. Stark. You and Richard may go. I wish you safe travels."

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Hull." Tony smirked and looked at the boy, "You ready to head out with your _Uncle_ Tony?"

Dick rolled his eyes at his immature guardian.

"Have a nice day, Headmaster Hull!" he called as he and Tony exited the office.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So you spent a half hour at my school and made up that entire story just to get me to go to the _movies_?" Richard asked incredulously. He was now in the passenger seat of Tony's Lamborghini.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid." Tony responded.

"So Bruce is still in Connecticut?"

"Yup, and he'll be there until later tonight."

"And he doesn't know I'm with you right now." The boy stated.

"Brucie doesn't need to know _everything_." Tony retorted.

"Doesn't that make this kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping?" Tony snorted, "It's not kidnapping if I'm your uncle."

Dick wanted to point out that Tony wasn't really his uncle, he was just labeled as one, and even if he were it would still be considered kidnapping. But instead, the boy leaned his elbow against the car's open window, something Bruce never let him do.

"Hey kid," Tony said, "We're gonna have fun. If you keep being all serious you'll end up like Bruce."

"What's wrong with being like Bruce?" Dick asked, sitting up straighter.

"Nothing if you wanna be a stiff-necked kill-joy."

"I'm not a kill-joy." The nine year old defended.

"Then relax. We're gonna go to the movies, you'll get to eat whatever you want, and I'll even take you to the arcade or something. Heck I'll even _buy_ you an arcade. Uncle Tony's gonna take good care of you."

With each word Tony spoke, Dick's smile grew wider. He amused by his "uncle's" ideas and decided that what Bruce didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay, Uncle Tony." He said, still smiling. Tony threw one fist in the air in triumph.

"What movie are we watching?" Dick asked.

"Wreck-It Ralph." Tony answered smugly.

"I already saw that."

Tony slammed on the brakes. The Lamborghini jerked forward and stopped in the middle of the road.

"You _what_?" the billionaire asked exasperatedly.

"I saw Wreck-It Ralph with Wally and Roy when it first premiered."

Other vehicles began to pile up behind the Lamborghini. There was loud honking and drivers were yelling harsh words that shouldn't be repeated, but Tony ignored them all.

"You _saw_ Wreck-It Ralph?" Tony asked in disbelief, he hadn't planned on this. Dick only nodded in confirmation.

"Well," Tony composed himself, "That's okay. You can watch it again."

"But Uncle Tony I-"  
"It's a good movie right?" Tony cut the boy off.

"Yeah but-"

"Then you should have no problem watching it again." Tony pressed his foot on the accelerator, rushing away from the mob of angry drivers that had been forming. Dick seemed confused, but Tony didn't care. He would watch Wreck-It Ralph no matter what.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was unsurprising for everyone to stare at the slightly odd duo entering the Cineplex outside of Gotham. Since it was early afternoon on a weekday there were few children in the theater. The entertainment hot spot was full of elderly women, young couples, and teenagers skipping school. The people who stared were Gothamites who knew Richard's face well or gossip-addicts who religiously read tabloids on Tony's personal life.

The pair made their way to the ticket booth where a giggly long-haired blonde was working. Her blue eyes had a playful gleam and her perfectly straight teeth formed a wide, white smile. She had a nametag that read 'Tiffany.'

"What can I get you, Mr. Stark, sir?" Tiffany asked cheerily.

Ah, a fan, Tony thought.

"Two tickets to Wreck-It-Ralph. One child, one adult." Tony answered, adding just a bit of his Stark charm. Tiffany slid two freshly printed tickets through a slot in the Plexiglas.

"Here you go. The next showing doesn't start for a half hour."

"Thank you, Tiffany." Tony grabbed the tickets and winked at the teen. She blushed and giggled in response.

"Enjoy your movie, Mr. Stark."

Since they had a half hour, Tony spent the next fifteen minutes watching Dick play Guitar Hero and Dance, Dance, Dance Revolution. The boy smiled at the end of each game, breaking high scores for both. A small crowd had gathered, took photos, and applauded his performance. The pair then made their way to a photo booth where they spent five minutes taking an array of silly, serious, and creative pictures.

Tony collected the memories in the form of two strips of Xerox paper, while Dick ran to the line at the concession stand. The nine year old ordered large popcorn, nachos, Sno-caps, Sour Patch Kids, Twizzlers, M&M's, a soft pretzel, and a large cherry Slurpee. Tony did say that Dick could eat whatever he wanted after all.

"Are you going to get anything, Uncle Tony?" he asked, earning a wide eyed stared from the employee working the concession stand and a small chuckle from the billionaire paying for everything.

"I'll take a medium-sized popcorn and a large root beer." Tony ordered.

He had to help Dick carry his snacks to theater 7 where the duo sat smack in the middle of the theater. Not many people were seated since most of the target audience was still in school. This would make the experience much more enjoyable, Tony thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The film was nearly over and Tony was on the edge of his seat. It had been a great movie so far. Tony loved the bad guy wanting to go good plot and he loved the threat of cy-bugs. The twist with Turbo being the true villain was to die for. The concept of the movie alone caught Tony's attention. It was like Toy Story only in arcade mode, and all the cameos of old video game classics were very nostalgic. Tony just couldn't wait to see what happened between Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun. The billionaire had quickly joined that ship and would demand a sequel if the two weren't together by the end. He was on feel overdrive.

Richard had been enjoying the movie almost as much as the first time. It was whimsical, colorful, and was about arcade games, what nine year old _wouldn't_ enjoy it? But if Dick was being honest, Uncle Tony was slightly embarrassing. The playboy had a good poker face but Richard could hear the man whispering to himself and gasping when something surprising occurred. The man had a death grip on the armrests for crying out loud! Thankfully, the few other people in the theater were not nearly as perceptive as Richard. Everyone had tried to sit close to the famous duo and Richard really hoped no one would notice what a fanboy his uncle was. As Calhoun picked up Fix-It Felix and kissed him square on the lips, the nine year old could hear Tony whisper "Yes!" and lean closer to the screen. Richard sank into his seat, thinking of the commotion his Uncle Tony would cause when Calhoun and Felix got married at the end.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

At the end of the film, Tony jumped out of his seat and clapped.

"Oh God no." Richard whispered to himself. When Tony noticed the other people staring, he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"What a fine use and display of graphic art and computer designing. The advancement of technology is truly amazing. I say, Stark Industries has got to invest in the animated business." The billionaire said as professionally as he could.

"Nice save." Richard uttered as people began to exit the theater.

"What're you talking about, kid?" Tony asked, poker face in place.

"Oh nothing, Uncle Tony." The boy said simply.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well how about we get some ice cream at Adorno's?" Tony suggested, even though the nine year old had consumed a large amount of junk food (and hadn't even finished his nachos or Twizzlers).

"Sure, I love Adorno's!" Richard said, previous embarrassment forgotten.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony dropped Richard off at Wayne Manor at 3:45, not much later than when the boy usually gets home.

"Thanks for the fun day, Uncle Tony." Dick said as he opened the car door.

"No problem, kid. Just remember that our little day trip stays between us, capiche?" Tony reminded.

"Capiche."

"Good, now get out of my car." Richard rolled his eyes at his uncle's brash manor.

"Bye, Uncle Tony."

Once he was sure the boy entered the mansion, Tony sped off. He was excited to get back to his office. Wreck-It Ralph had been exactly what he needed. His expansive mind was full of ideas. A story about the shenanigans of Ralph and Vanellope, a deep one-shot about Ralph's life after the film (which would be titled "There's No One I'd Rather Be Than Me), a story about the mysterious return of Turbo, an action fic about a virus infiltration that would emulate a zombie apocalypse, and few other ideas. But his priority at the moment was a chapter-fic on Fix-It Felix and Calhoun. A witty, dramatic, and saucy story of their marriage. It would be a hit, Tony was sure. He just wanted to get to his office and write the first chapter of "That Dynamite Glow." The playboy found his word play on two of Felix's phrases quite amusing. If only there wasn't such a traffic jam as he entered New York City.

"I should've flown over there." Tony muttered as he honked at a BMW crawling in front of him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next day, Tony was sitting in his office. He had just returned from a board meeting that he could hardly bear. Now with his Starkbook open in front of him, the playboy was contently typing away. He had posted the first chapter of "That Dynamite Glow" the night before and already had a handful of followers and 5 reviews. He had just finished chapter 2 and was about to upload it to his Doc Manager when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Tony asked slightly annoyed. Pepper cracked the door open. At the sight of the red headed women, Tony quickly minimized the window.

"Hey Pep, I was just about to read those proposals you gave me this morning." He lied.

"Think it can wait a little bit?" Pepper asked, "You have guest."

"A guest? Who is it?" Tony wondered. Pepper opened the door completely, revealing this mysterious guest. Tony closed his laptop.

"Bruce, what brings you here? I don't recall us discussing a business matter." Tony said coolly.

"I'm actually not here on official business. This is a personal matter." Bruce said sternly. Pepper looked back and forth between the two billionaires, wondering what was going on.

"Okay then, Pepper, mind giving us a little privacy?" Tony asked.

"Oh of course." The red head exited the office and shut the door behind her.

"So what is it you wanna talk about exactly?" Tony eyed his companion.

"You know; normally when I go out of town for a business trip, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Richard goes to school, does homework, Alfred watches over him, crime isn't _too_ out hand." Bruce begins pacing around the room. Tony notices something rolled up in Bruce's hand.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Imagine my surprise his morning, when I find my secretary reading _this_." Bruce shows Tony what he's been holding. It was a Gotham tabloid with Tony and Richard on the cover. They were high-fiving; Tony deduced that the photo must have been taken after Dick had beaten the high score to Guitar Hero. The cover read "A Day with Uncle Tony."

"Brucie c'mon that is _obviously _photoshopped." Tony defended.

"Really? Because, Dick's school called to let me know what he missed after he was picked up yesterday." Bruce stated, "And this fell out of his jacket this morning."

Tony found himself looking at the photos that he and Richard had taken before the movie.

"Well you see…that school really needs to step it up. I mean c'mon, they _let_ me take him." Tony argued.

"Why must you do these things, Stark?" Bruce asked rhetorically, "You took my son out of school so you could take him to the movies?"

"Well…yeah."

"And you couldn't do this on a weekend where you had my permission?"

"That's boring, you know I like to be spontaneous, Brucie."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look Stark, if you wanna spend time with my son, let me know. Don't pull him out of school when I'm out of town and have him lie about it."  
"Got it, Brucie. It won't ever happen again." Tony claimed.

"Oh I know it's not. Because if it does, Iron Man is going to have a tough time using his armor." Bruce intimidatingly stated.

"Aw, Brucie, you're threatening me?"

"I mean it Stark. This is my son we're talking about." Bruce said seriously.

"I know, I know. Sheesh, I won't do it again."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to tend to."

"See you the 18th." Tony said.

"Unfortunately." Bruce responded as he exited.

Tony let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe his plan fell apart so easily. Next time, he'd be more careful. There are plenty of theaters outside of Gotham. Bruce won't ever have to worry about seeing his son on the cover of tabloid again…at least not with Tony in the same picture.

Suddenly an idea came to the billionaire. He opened up a document simply labeled "FI." The Word document was a list of fic ideas that Tony came up with. He quickly added his most recent thought.

"Ralph takes Felix and Calhoun's son on a daytrip. Shenanigans ensue…why didn't I think of this before?" Tony asked himself excitedly. This fandom was sure last.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for the wait. I know that Cheyenne and I have been iffy with the updating, but since school's over now we'll be updating more often, promise! So just bear with us please. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


End file.
